Silent Siren
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Something unspeakable happens to Daisuke and he goes missing for two years. While at the same time Krad and Dark have their own bodies and lives. What happened to Daisuke and who is Krad really? Not your average story I assure you. M for mention of rape.
1. Introduction

Some how Dark and Krad were no longer a part of Daisuke and Satoshi and over the few months Satoshi never knew and Dark was getting all the attention from Emiko. Daisuke was being neglected, no love or caring from her. He got food and a place to sleep that was it and some how she kept Dark from ever knowing what was going on to his little brother.

Daisuke slowly slid into the shadows at school, slowly so that no one would ever notice. He didn't want anyone to notice that he wasn't the same any more. Especially one certain individual... Satoshi. He would try to do something and even though he didn't like what was going on at home he still loved his mother and didn't want any thing to happen to her that would make her hate him any more than she already does. But soon all of his peace that he'd regained would be lost and there was nothing there to stop it from happening as no one cared any more.

To the story.

Daisuke was sitting in his new seat; the back of the class room. Over the last two months he'd slowly made his way back and he just listened to what was going on around him. He didn't participate any more just watched and his seat was perfect for it. It was free time till the end of the day with 15 minutes left of the school day. Tomorrow was Friday and he'd then have the whole weekend to himself he could stay in the park it wasn't as if any one cared.

Daisuke watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring so he could go. He didn't have clean up duty today so he would just leave. The bell rang his sweet savior when no one else was. He grabbed his bag and even though he was in the back of the class he was the first one out. He walked out staring at the ground not paying attention to where he was going and he slammed strait into something... or rather some one and fell to the floor.

"Gomen," He said quietly while getting up starting to walk off.

"Wait Niwa-kun. You've been quiet lately and I was wondering why?" Daisuke looked back at the person seeing Satoshi, he inwardly panicked.

"No reason really, Hiwatari-kun. I just don't feel like playing a part in the antics. I'll be fine soon, no need to worry." He said calmly with a smile. Then turned around and started walking again, only to be stopped again.

"Can I walk home with you? The places we live aren't that far from each other." Satoshi offered.

"No I'll be fine on my own. See you tomorrow." Daisuke said waving a good-bye over his shoulder. Though even as those words were said nether of the two boys knew how much of a lie they were.

* * *

Randa: We know we shouldn't be posting a new story but we have no one hounding us to continue.

DIF: We really like this idea and we are THC no worries. Oh, and RFA. R&R and tell us what you think.


	2. Thundering Silence

Randa: We got over 100 hits and no one reviewed. That really stung

DIF: Well if no one Reviews this chap they'll miss out on some pretty good stuff.

Wonton: That's their fault. The rape scene was cut out so it's safe to read.

* * *

Daisuke took a longer way home that night and that meant he went through the business district. Near that district was a very nice park that he loved to go to. He sat down next to his favorite tree once he got to the park. Daisuke took out his sketch pad and started drawing.

The drawing was of a beautiful siren but even though it looked like it was singing no one turned to listen to the creature. In Daisuke's mind the siren had beautiful crimson wings like that of a mythical phoenix, and they were limp to the ground with all life left from them. The siren sang but was never heard. No one saw the once glorious creature as it was no longer special even though it was the last of it's kind. Daisuke wrote a poem on the back.

Daisuke noticed it was getting dark and decided that he needed to get home. As he walked, he saw police cars speed past and a thought came through his mind, _Dark must be at it again. _Then the thought left as quickly left as soon as it came. He didn't turn to go see all the action he just kept walking, but his silence was interrupted once again when someone grabbed him and pulled him into a dark building. His back pack fell to the ground, back in the alley and his sketch flew a bit away.

Harsh lips pressed against his as the person pushed him onto a rickety double bed. Daisuke squirmed, trying to get away because his health teacher said it was better to go down fighting than to just give up, especially if you were going to die ether way. His squirming made his attacker slap him and that stunned him long enough for the guy to rip his shirt off and use it to tie his hands to the bed post.

Daisuke figured out his attacker was a man. The rough large hands and the bulge in the guys pants. Daisuke started struggling again when he was pulled out of his mind by the man biting one of his nipples. The red head tried screaming but found after two weeks of complete silence his voice box just didn't make that noise.

"No." Daisuke whispered as the man started removing his pants. Then fondling the limp member before pinching the tip with his nails. Dai cried out in pain as loud as he could, but it only came out as a regular amplitude.

"I'll make you scream." The man whispered in Dai's ear. Then bit it harshly. The man's hair was blond, he had a pretty face, and that was all Daisuke could tell about the man.

_No one hears the soundless screams  
It seems as if no one cares for the mute beauty  
The beauty that had once been so pure  
Now nothing more than a shell of what was._

Daisuke was left out in the alley he was initially grabbed from. His bag there and the poem side showing for all to see. And if you backed out of the alley and looked right you would see a sign showing Sakura Blvd.

_The Siren cries tonight  
__And the rain shall fall to tell all  
__The thunder will bellow  
__Gone is the siren's purity  
__Giai will mourn._

_The silent cry of one so pure  
__The silence of the crimes unsaid  
__The pardon of the ugly cure  
__The hardened hearts of the ones who pled  
__Silence of one who should sing_

Krad was walking home at around 11 p.m. His class that night had run late and he was just getting back. (You all thought that Krad was being the evil one. Be original people.) Krad had been out and about since a bit before 6 this morning, so he was ready to just plop down and relax.

Krad had a job as a therapist and a social worker. He was still in school to become a psychologist. He had great friend and was quite the opposite of the psychopath he made himself appear to be to Satoshi, Niwa, and Mousy. Truthfully Krad was fun loving and loved children. He wanted to repent for the crap he put people through just because he couldn't have freedom.

As he walked down the familiar road, toward his shared apartment, everything was quiet, but Krad knew this was because dark was on the move again. Then again this street had always given him the creeps and would take another route home but this was the shortest way and he was generally dead tired at the end of a day. But tonight there was something that made the place seem so much more disconcerting. Then all the sudden a heart piercing scream was heard from the alleyway he just passed.

First instinct was to run as anyone would. Instead he ran back to the alley and found a sobbing red-head that seemed very familiar. The boy was rubbed raw and was completely naked but there was blood oozing out of his anus. Crimson eyes were no longer shining but were this dark bloody color that drained all hope. His cheek was bruised in the shape of a hand. Lastly, there was a small amount of blood dribbling out of his mouth. Obviously raped.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisuke whimpered. "I didn't mean to. Please see me, hear me... love me. I'm sorry. Forgive me." And then there was silence.

* * *

DFF: What will Krad do now? Is Daisuke dead? Tune in next time on the Silent Siren!

Randa: I feel so aweful now.

Wonton: It was for the development of the story.

DIF: We all played a part in typing it so no harm done. R&R Otherwise we'll leave you hanging.


	3. Introductions or rather REintroductions

Randa: Here's the next chap.

DIF: I bet you're all saying 'OMG' but yes we did up date because we got such great feed back. Here it is.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Daisuke whimpered. "I didn't mean to. Please see me, hear me... love me. I'm sorry. Forgive me." And then there was silence. The only sign that the boy was alive was the up and down motion in his chest caused by breathing.

Krad immediately called 911. (Phone call. KKrad & OOperator)

O: Hello what's the emergency?

K: There's been some kind of rape in an alley off of Sakura Blvd. (Krad said panicked)

O: All forces are centered on the museum at the current moment. (The machine like woman pissed in Krad's weaties.)

K: Is it more important to find a perpetrator that is possible to find or that professional. (Krad basically yelled.)

O: Sir the thief takes priceless artifacts.

K: Someone just RAPED a 14-year-old boy. His innocents was even more priceless than any of those pieces of shit. He'll never be the same lady. I'm a social worker here lady and I demand something be done about this, and he needs medical attention NOW.

O: Sorry sir (A new male voice came on.) This woman is much, too bias. You say there has been a rape.

K: Yes, on Sakura Blvd.

O: Right we'll be right on this we've just recently gotten calls about a scream in that area.

K: I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't of screamed.

O: Well say on the line until help comes so that we know that they get there.

K: Thank you.

(End conversation)

Krad only had to wait for a bit for help to come. The sirens were heard first then the lights as they came around the corner. He waved them down, and watched the cops and ambulance nursed bustle around. The nurses set Daisuke up and got him out of there. When every thing calmed down a bit a cop came up with a note pad for questioning.

"Where were you at around 7:30 tonight?" The dark haired cop asked.

"I was at my sociology class at T.U." Krad answered

"How'd you find the boy?"

"He screamed and I back tracked."

"Why were you in this neighborhood?"

"It's the shortest route from the subway to my apartment a few blocks down."

"Do you know who this boy is?"

"Yes, his name is Daisuke Niwa. His mother is Emiko Niwa and his father Kosuke Niwa. His grandfather is Daichii and brother is Dark Niwa. I also believe your commander goes to school with him." Krad listed off, the cop wrote none of this down and just stared, but stopped when Krad looked at him.

"How do you know this information?"

"I'm friends with his elder brother." Krad lied easily.

"We've got no missing person reports. I'm guessing this may also may be a neglection case." The dark haired cop said thoughtfully. "I'll have to bring this up with the commander."

"You shouldn't do that. The commander has a personal connection with the victim." The advice fell on def ears though. Satoshi came up a bit later with the pad of information.

"Where's Daisuke?" Krad asked immediately. "I would like to know that he's getting the proper treatment."

"I can assure you the victim is being taken care of." Satoshi said not looking up from the notepad with Krad's information on it, also not hearing Krad say Daisuke's name. "You're name isn't on here can I get it please."

"Dowry Krad." He said simply. This made Satoshi look up.

"What are you doing out here?" The blue haired teen hissed.

"I was going back to my apartment from school." Krad answered, and Satoshi gave him a look. "The same reason why Dark never changes in to Daisuke any more. Though to tell the truth I've had my body longer."

"Why do you keep torturing me then?" Satoshi asked confused.

"If I had stopped cold turkey there was a high risk of you going insane." Krad said with a sigh. "While I don't love you the way I always proclaimed, I do care for you. I find that by doing what I do I can repent for all the childish things I've done." Krad said then thought about it. "God when did I become so cliche."

Satoshi gave him a weird look and asked, "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a social worker/therapist and I working on becoming a psychologist for children." Krad said

"Oh, well sorry about just a bit ago. So there are no missing person reports. This is your area.." Satoshi said. It was then Dark came sprinting down the street in civilian clothing.

"What happened. You ran off so quickly I didn't get to ask?" Dark said to Satoshi not noticing Krad.

"We have one vic. And two cases: Rape and possible neglect. I'm working on the rape while Dowry-san is working on the possible neglect." Satoshi said calmly.

"Hiwatari-san you're doing quite well seeing who the victim is." drawled Krad.

Satoshi and Dark both looked at him. Dark looked surprised but managed to keep his mouth shut. Satoshi on the other hand spoke. "Who's the victim?"

"It should be on you're little notepad. But anyway it's Daisuke Dark's little brother." After it was said Krad waited for disaster.

"But Emiko said that Dai was ay Takeshi's house." Dark said confused. Krad took out a note book from his backpack and wrote this down. Satoshi said nothing but you could see the horror in his eyes.

"Obvious sign of neglect: Hiding younger sibling away from elder as to not make them hate the parents. Generally happens when a parent favors the elder thinking they are perfect and can do no wrong." Krad said more to him-self than the others but they heard and gave him a weird look. Krad looked up. "What? Just because I'm good at my job doesn't give you the right to give me weird looks."

"Kosuke's been out on business, so I guess that my having a body made her forget about Daisuke." Dark said thoughtfully.

"Someone needs to inform the Niwa family about what has happened here. Dowry-san go with Mousy-san and report these things and investigate the home stead." Satoshi told Krad. Satoshi looked pale and not healthily or naturally either.

"Technically I'm a Niwa now," Dark said.

"No adoption forms, no family name." Krad told him simply, and the other two gave him weird looks again. "I want to adopt." Krad was blushing a bit. He turned to Dark and said, "Lead the way thief."

"Fine, fine this way we're not far." Dark said going back the way he came, with Krad following him.

* * *

DFF: Review or I'll make sure you see no more.

Wonton: No reviews no more story so REVIEW.


	4. Telling the Family

Wonton: Here's # 4. We would have had it up earlier but we didn't have much umph to go on.

DFF: Yeah not very many people reviewed so we took a while cause we're lazy.

Randa: Well just so you all know we're going to have two different endings. One of which you'll all kill us for and the other we're hoping you'll love.

DIF: We're going to put them in the order so that you'll have to read to the end.

DFF: Don't worry though there is still a long time yet before either ending so Read on!

* * *

When they got to the house Dark walked right in. The front hall was rather long and dark. Some parts of the floor sounded hollow and places on the wall and ceiling were rather suspicious. This really didn't seem like a safety process other wise Dark would have had to turn it off as he came in. No this seemed more like they had been doing something as people came home.

"Emiko I'm home and I've got some one with me!" The violet haired teen yelled.

"Oh Dark you have no need to call me that! Call me mom. After all you and that boyImean Daisuke are like one the same!" Emiko said hyperactively

"At the moment I really don't want to." Dark mumbled.

"Umm miss I'm doing a survey and was wondering if I could look around a bit?" Krad asked smoothly. "I'd like to know where your youngest son sleeps."

"He really doen't like people going into his room. He finds that people would hate him for some reason." Emiko said quickly.

"Fine. Do you know where he sleeps?" Krad asked turning to Dark who shook his head. "Well Where do you sleep?"

"Same room as Daisuke used to." Dark replied a little confused. Wasn't Krad supposed to inform Emiko of what happened to Daisuke, and where was Daichii? Dark had realized lately that a lot of things were out of place. Grandpa Daichii had disappeared and Kosuke was gone on a business trip that seemed to be taking longer than usual. Everyone was trying to get away from the house, even Daisuke who used to find this house his only refuge. It was almost as if Emiko was going crazy, and scaring everyone away. Was that what was going on?

"Okay. Miss where is your husband?" Krad contiued with the questioning.

"He's on a business trip. Usually gone for only two to three weeks at most, but he's been gone for around three **months** now." Emiko babbled.

"And I understand that there was someone else living in this house?" Emiko nodded not speaking this time. "May I ask where he is at this moment?" Krad continued.

"I really don't know. A few weeks ago he said he needed to get away for a bit. He hasn't come back yet." She told.

"He said he was going to stay with Kosuke until this blew over." Dark said quietly. "I think their trying to find an asylum to put her in because she seems a bit insane right now." Making sure Emiko couldn't hear him.

"Now may I ask where your youngest son is miss." Krad asked yet another question, but this one made Dark give a confused glance toward his alter ego. Krad gave a slight shake of his head to show the other needed to remain quiet.

"He called about an hour or two ago to tell me he was staying over at Takeshi's house for a project." Emiko said with out a sense of falsehood.

"No he didn't. I was still here a that time. No one called Emiko." Dark shook his head at her.

"Dark-san here is right. You're son couldn't of called because he was just found in an alley way about a half hour ago. He was raped Emiko-san, and he is now at the hospital." Krad said in a stern tone. "Your youngest son will be removed entirely from this family's custody and will be place in a foster family until he's adopted." Krad turned to walk out of the house but was stopped by a hand.

"Please at least let me see my son one last time." She cried.

"Fine come with me." Krad said quickly and walked back to the entrance hall and walked out of the door. As they walked Krad was plagued with the words the boy had spoke before he had fallen silent _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Please see me, hear me... love me. I'm sorry. Forgive me."_ Why had the boy said that? Why not 'help me'?

"What cha thinking about?" Dark asked.

"Just about the words Daisuke spoke before he fell silent. They were heart breaking, and I do have a heart." The last part was spoken playfully.

"I never said you didn't." Dark tossed back. "So do you have any friends?"

"Yeah a few. There's Collin... Oh shit!" Krad exclaimed. "I forgot to tell call and say I won't going to make it home to night." Krad said quickly. "Do you mind?" He asked trying not to be rude. Dark shook his head and allowed the other to call his roommate.

* * *

Wonton: Happy days to you.

Randa: Review and we'll update quicker. Ta


End file.
